fright_terror_frightfandomcom-20200215-history
Europe
Europe is one of the most beautiful places in the world but it also has many secrets and a dark side that Americans don't know about, some unknown history was never told mysteries that never get solved in The Continent of Europe, there also haunted places in Europe and one of them is Transylvania, Europe is very beautiful even today. Transylvania Transylvania is one of the most Haunted place in the world because Monsters live at the Castle and Wolves roam the Carpathians, The Villagers feared The Supernatural and especially at Night, many people come to the village and The Villagers tried to warn them but they ignored them, Transylvania is still Haunted and The Monsters still wander Transylvania Today. Villagers There are group of people who live in The Village called Biertan, they run a peaceful life at Transylvania, they have peaceful work community but they also believe in The Supernatural, The Gypsies who believes in The Supernatural, The Villagers and Gypsies warn people not to go the Castle at Night because of dangers who live there, The Villagers even The Mayor keep their secret of The Supernatural today in modern time only tell people to beware the moon at Night but They ignored them even Americans don't believe in The Supernatural and think their myth, The People still fear The Monsters who live Castle and stalk the woods Today. Villagers.jpg More Villagers.jpg Gods and Monsters Dracula,Frankenstein,The Wolf-man,The Mummy,The Bride of Frankenstein,The Invisible Man and The Gill-man live together in Castle called Bran Castle in a Village called Biertan in a country called Transylvania. The 7 most Terrifying Monsters terrorize people in the woods and village, Dracula feed blood of the living and Transforms them into his vampire minions while the other monsters eat, strangle and stab their victims. Igor drives the victims with his carriage with horses to their castle where they meet their fate at the hands of the Monsters, Igor lives in a cottage next door to The Castle where The Monsters live. They are also called the Gods and Monsters who live in Transylvania, Dracula even has a Daughter named Countess Marya Zaleska who lives in Corvin Castle, The villagers keep their secret but they did warn them to beware the moon but they didn't listen. They became Heroes in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis in the year 1944. The Monsters still wander The Earth Today. Today in Modern time Tourist are invited to their castle where they give them the tour and get them settled for the night while they hunt in the woods and the village at night, Some times they protect people from Criminals and Terrorists. Transylvania is a haunted place where The Monsters live even today. They are not only real but they are also being covered up by Government who protects the Supernatural. Dracula.jpg Frankenstein.png Mummy.jpg Invisible Man.jpg Bride of Frankenstein.png Wolf Man.png Gill Man.png London Dr. Jekyll was a scientist who lived in London until he drank the formula that Transformed in to into an evil Monster named Mr. Hyde. He terrorized London by clubbing people to death with his cane. He lives in Margam Castle south side of London where he preform his evil experiments. Mr. Hyde became a hero in the year 1944 in World War 2 when fought the German Nazis and one of Nazis shot Mr. Hyde in The Arm but he killed them in London. Mr. Hyde still wanders the Earth today. Mr. Hyde sometimes saves people from criminals and terrorists. Dr. Jekyll lets people stay in his house with out ever knowing that he's Mr. Hyde, Edward Hyde is not only Real but he is also being Covered Up by The Government who protects The Supernatural.Category:Europe Category:Transylvania Category:Villagers Category:Dracula Category:King of The Vampires Category:Frankenstein Category:Imhotep Category:Mummy Category:Jack Griffin Category:Invisible Man Category:Elsa Category:Bride of Frankenstein Category:Lawrence Talbot Category:Wolf Man Category:Gill Man Category:London